


Undertale soulmate

by Sabinarius



Series: Undertale short stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeless Romantic, Other, Romantic Fluff, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), as soon as I finish one characters story ill jump onto a new one, but only monsters can tell, feel free to request a charater!, long one shots i just love soulmates, magic soulmate magic, short but sweet, this can cause drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinarius/pseuds/Sabinarius
Summary: It was love at first sight.The second they saw you they knew, without a single doubt in their being, that you were the one they wanted to spend forever with. That you were the love of their life. Their missing half. Their soulmate...If only humans could tell just like monsters can, but then again, wouldn't that just be too easy?





	Undertale soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're ready for some pure romantic happy ending feel good devoted fluff because in case you guys didn't know I am a SAP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never expected to find you

 

The gentle knocking against the front door may have been politely quiet, but it still managed to catch sans' attention from down the hall where he laid, sprawled over the bare mattress.

Around his form, which was spread out lazily like some kind of murder victim, was the scatted parts of his bed frame, still left in pieces against the cardboard boxes that consisted of his new room. The brothers had spent all day hauling a whole truck-full up three flights of stairs, and with every step he was forced to drag himself up he could feel his irritation wearing thinner.  
_Of course_ the damn elevator had to be broken the day they moved in, and he nearly tore the box with his grip when those _bastards_ dumped their stuff on the curb. Their laughing rang out mockingly as they sped down the street, leaving the second his money made its way to their grubby hands. Funny how quick humans are to rip you off when you're a monster, _stupid racist pricks-_ and talking about _racists_ , don't think he missed the way his lovely new neighbours sneered down at them from behind their front windows!  
_Oh sure,_ he scoffed _,_ even his thoughts dripped in venom, _he's got a real good feeling about this place._

It was fair to say sans was entirely **done** with today, and it was only with the vague assurance to set up his room had Papyrus let his brother out of sight long enough to rest...

"SANS! GET THE DOOR!"  
that is, before that _damn knocking._

 _"SANS!"_ His brothers shrill voice grated against the walls, but the only response it received was a muffled growl as he rolled over, face first upon the mattress. It was probably the landlord anyway, and he sure as hell wasn't up to dealing with that sleazy old man twice in one day.

With an aggregated _huff_ Papyrus gave up and stomped his way towards the door. Sans took solace in the fact the human living under them was probably fuming right about now. _Heh, better get used to it buddy._

 _"WHAT DO YOU WANT, HUMAN?"_ he could pick his brothers yelling a block away, probably even back in Snowden, but whatever visitor they have had a voice far too gentle to hear.

That, and he was too tired to care.

.  
.  
.  
" _SANS!!"_  
With another groan he buried his skull deeper into the springs, wishing the pillows weren't in a box somewhere so he could try and drown his brother out.

He could already feel the start of a headache edging its way across his skull, rippling painfully across bone like the scars that ran up his rib cage.

" _SANS!_ GET OUT HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU DOWN, I SWEAR TO ASGORE!"

Alright, that did it.

With a glare so heated it was a wonder the door didn't melt off the hinges before he slammed it open, making a show to stamp his way down the hall. Any boxes standing in his way (and truthfully just anything close enough) were kicked to the side, even as every clatter and bang made his head pound.

 _"WHAT?!"_ He seethed through his pointed teeth, gleaming gold on clear display against his snarl. He must have looked on the verge on animalistic at this point, but his brother merely rolled his eyes at the glare.

"Quit acting like such a child and met our new neighbour!" a sharp, gloved hand gestured to the human beside him, who was nearly hidden from view by his brothers looming height, but sans was quick to switch his loathing to them instead.

"Well, _I_ -" but whatever snarky comment he had in store for them had died in his throat.

His face, which was so twisted in his anger, had dropped blankly, red eye-lights turned to mere pinpricks against his wide sockets. Shoulders fell slack as every hint of malice in his body completely drained from him at the sight. Specifically, at the sight of _you_.

His soul nearly leapt out of his chest.

You were just standing there, rubbing you arm sheepishly, no doubt startled by his display. After all that he didnt deserve it, but still you offered him a smile and a little wave. He didn't feel the dopey grin that etched across his face, the world around you just seemed to fade away.

"Sorry to be a bother, I just wanted to stop by and say hi"  
_Stars_ , even your voice was beautiful.

He struggled to reply, how was he meant to think straight when those pretty eyes of yours seemed to sparkle just for him.  
"I-i, um" he cleared his throat, but that sweet smile took his breath away all over again, "uh... _hi_?"

From the corner of his vision he could see his brother face palm, and if he wasn't so frozen before you he was sure he would do the same. _Hi??? oh real smooth genius, really swept her off her damn feet with that one-_  
But if anything, his awkward reply only made your smile widen, and just like that his world was perfect once again.

 _"Hi"_ there was a slight laughter to your voice that made his bones just turn to jelly, eyes staring at you dreamily in a way he couldn't control.  
"I'm (y/n), I live just across the hall, it's nice to meet you Sans" you introduced yourself and he had to stifle the shiver that went down his spine, but he already knew he loved the way his name rolled off your tongue. He's heard it countless times before- but it had never sounded as good as it did right now.

 _Didn't he say he had a good feeling about this place?_ that's certainly how he remembers it...

 _Wait,_ _ **next door?**_ _Did he hear that right?_ If the news came from anywhere other the those lips he would have never believed it.  
But, by some miracle it _did._

"Yeah? well it's real nice to meet you too, sweetheart"  
He was too caught up in his pride when the little pet name made your cheeks tint in what had to be the cutest pink, to even notice the look his brother threw his way. There was none of his usual snark, or even heavy flirting slathered into his tone, instead nearly breathless in it's sincerity.

Which was more then enough for Papyrus to be suspicious.

Just for a second (of what he understood as pure _bliss_ ) you two shared a smile, and it wasn't until the taller skeleton snapped him out of his daze that he felt the smallest inkling of his previous irritation.

"Yes, well, thank you for the introductions human but we are very busy at the moment-"  
If he was any closer we would have shut Papyrus up himself, but he couldn't so much as take a hasty step forward before you took the hint.

"Oh! right sorry, you two would still have a lot of settling in to do- I'll leave you to it"  
With another wave you stepped back from their door frame, Papyrus ushering you impatiently, clearly eager to finish his work.

"Yes, yes, we'll see you tonight human- and I expect punctuality!"  
He couldn't help but lean to the side, desperately trying not to loose sight of those gorgeous eyes as the door was closed in your face before you could even say goodbye.

The second you were gone from his sight he snapped towards his brother, doey eyes turned absolutely livid.  
"What the **hell** was _that_?! You basically threw 'er out!" he was fuming, and after sitting through all those lectures about making a ' _good impression'_ on their neighbours too.

"Don't worry brother, you will have plenty of time to _ogle_ the poor girl during dinner tonight" He burned red at his brothers patronising tone, he didn't _ogle_ at her.... did he? He pointedly ignored his brothers smirk, letting him stride back to the kitchen where he undoubtedly was organising the draws.

But, once his words fully registered, he nearly tripped over himself in his haste to chase after him.  
"Wait, hold up- dinner? _tonight?"_ he asked, desperately unbelieving.

His brother huffed, clearly more interested in his precious cutlery then his brothers chances at flirting, but he could tell sans was insistent.  
"Yes, and if you _came when I called you,_ you would know she invited us over for dinner at 6"

His brothers pointed words went straight over his head. He couldn't believe it, the chances of meeting his soulmate were so remote he never even dared to hope, and yet _here you are_. Literally, just showing up on his door step.

He was almost giddy, _he couldn't believe it,_ but there wasn't a doubt in his bones that it was true- even now he could feel the longing pull of his soul to where you waited just across the hall.  
Waiting for _him_ of all people, papyrus too, but still- _**him**_ _._

He looked at the clock his brother already hung up on the wall, '3.25'. He was on cloud nine, less then three hours and he could see you again. He closed his eyes, your image already burned into his sight like a mirage. He just needed a moment, just a second to savour this feeling that flooded him so deep he found it hard to breath. But he didn't care about air- he had far more important things to care about.

He had found you. Without even trying he had the chance to know you, to be apart of your life. Now he just had to make a good impression...

 _He needed to get ready,_ was he always this sweaty? he needed a shower, and a shirt without a mustard stain, _did he even brush his teeth today??_  
By some miracle of fate he found you, and he sure as _hell_ wasn't gonna mess up this chances.

 _"-I gotta get ready"_ he sped down the hall, mind whirling, _where did papyrus pack up the towels again?_  
but even in his hurry he caught his brothers shouts behind him.  
_"BE SURE YOU DO, BROTHER_! THE HUMAN WAS NICE ENOUGH TO INVITE US AND I WONT HAVE YOU EMBARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF OUR NEW NEIGHBOUR AND HER BOYFRIEND!"  
  
  
  


...and just like that his world shattered back into reality. A dread slammed through his soul so fast he nearly toppled over, if his grip on the bathroom counter wasn't so _shatteringly tight._  
  
  


It figures- life never could stand to make things easy, could it?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to hear more, or request a particular character next!  
> No guarantees but I'm way more likely to post if I know someone wants to read it
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
